The Great Lake Escape
by JadeAndToriAreMyLife
Summary: Jade surprises Tori at her dorm over winter break. They go out and find themselves at a lake. One simple dare from Jade puts Tori in danger. This is the first part to a series of oneshots I will be calling "The Dorm Room Series". They're going to be oneshots based off of College. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hey there! This is the first part to a series of oneshots I will be calling "The Dorm Room Series". They're going to be oneshots based off of College. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Victorious _or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jade and Tori are walking together, their hands interlocked between them. Snow lightly flurries from the sky, landing on the ground. They weren't far from Tori's dorm room. Jade had surprised Tori for Christmas, flying in to be with her as Tori wasn't going home due to a fallout with her parents. Jade had sworn she'd never seen her girlfriend happier.

* * *

_Jade steps out of the Uber, grabbing her backpack from the seat next to her. She closes the car door and meets the Uber driver at the trunk. The Uber driver pulls Jade's small suitcase on the ground. Jade grabs the handle of her suitcase and extends the handle. Jade quickly thanks the Uber driver before making her way to Tori's dorm. _

_This isn't Jade's first time visiting Tori at her dorm, so Jade easily found her way to Tori's dorm. As Jade makes her way across the courtyard area, she watches as people pull suitcases behind them as they leave campus. Jade makes her way into Tori's dorm building. She steps toward the elevator, pressing the up button to call the elevator. The elevator doors open, and Jade waits for the people in it to exit before stepping in. She presses the button for the fourteenth floor and quickly presses the close door button as she sees people enter the building. The elevator doors close and the elevator starts to ascend._

_The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Jade steps out and makes _

_Her way down the hallway towards Tori's dorm. Jade is hoping Tori's roommate has left already, not wanting to interact with her. Jade found Tori's roommate annoying. Jade reaches Tori's dorm and knocks on the door. _

"_Did you forget something aga-" Tori swings the door open. Tori stands in shock for a second before jumping at Jade, attacking her with a hug. Jade wraps her arms around Tori. _

"_It's good to see you too," Jade says with a chuckle. _

_Tori steps back from Jade, a bright smile on her face, "I can't believe you're here!" Tori exclaims. Tori dips back into her dorm, Jade following. Jade closes the door behind her and makes her way into the shared dorm room. Jade shoves her suitcase and backpack into a corner on Tori's side of the room. "Wait!" Tori says, turning to face Jade, "You told me you were going to visit your grandma." _

"_I couldn't tell you I was coming here," Jade says, "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." _

"_I'm super glad you're here!" Tori says, "We can do fun wintery things!" Tori goes to her window and pulls the curtains back, the white brightness from the snow shining into the room. "We can have a snowball fight! We couldn't do that in California!" _

_Jade smiles as she listens to Tori talk about all the fun things they can do. Most __of them being things they can do because of the cold and the snow. Tori chose a college in New York, quite far from Hollywood. Also, completely different. Tori has only been in New York for one semester, having just started college and Jade knows Tori loves it. _

"_I'm so excited!" Tori says, engulfing Jade into another hug. Jade wrapping her arms around Tori. "I still can't believe you're here!"_

_Jade dips her face into Tori's neck, taking in her smell. "Well, believe it, Vega," Jade says, "Because I'm here."_

* * *

"It's cold," Jade complains, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. Jade's sweatshirt is the heaviest piece of clothing she has. Jade has her backpack, the bag resting on her shoulders.

"The store is only three more blocks away," Tori says, "We'll get you a winter coat there."

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I'll last," Jade says.

"If you walked faster," Tori says, "We'd be there already."

Jade looks over at Tori, "Is that a challenge?"

Tori shrugs, "Maybe it is."

"You're on!" Jade says, "I'll race you there!" Jade says before breaking into a run.

"Hey! You cheated!" Tori exclaims, starting to run.

Jade never thought that she would be running through New York City, racing against her girlfriend. Yet, here she is. Jade runs across the crosswalk, making sure the signal shows the person, giving pedestrians the right of way to cross. Jade makes it to the other side of the street. She turns around to look at Tori. Just as she turns around, Jade sees Tori turn right after running across the crosswalk. Jade quickly turns around and follows the path that Tori took.

Not too much later, Tori finally stops in front of a store. Jade almost runs into her, almost not stopping in time. Jade bends over, putting her hands on her knees and panting.

"Come on, Jade," Tori says, "It was only three blocks!"

Jade looks up at Tori, still panting, "Three blocks is a lot!" Jade stands up straight, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's really not," Tori says with a smile.

"Anyway," Jade says, "You cheated."

Tori grabs Jade's hand, interlocking it with her own. "I did not! You did! You ran off without a proper countdown!" Tori leads Jade into the store.

"Maybe, but," Jade says, "You knew where you were going, I had to turn around.

I also have a backpack, it was weighing me down."

Tori lets out a chuckle, "We're both cheaters, how about that?"

Jade smiles, "That works for me." Jade leans down and gives Tori a quick kiss.

Tori leads Jade through the department store, taking her to the winter coats. "These are your options," Tori says, gesturing to the large area filled with winter coats.

Jade looks around the area, "There are a lot of coats here."

"You are in New York City," Tori points out, "It gets pretty cold out."

"Yeah, I know," Jade says, remembering how she was cold before they raced to the store.

Jade walks around the coats, Tori by her side. Tori points out some coats to Jade, only for Jade to take one look at it and dismiss it. Jade finally finds a coat that catches her attention. She grabs it from the rack and holds it up in front of her. She holds it out for Tori to look, "What do you think?"

Jade watches as Tori looks at the coat before looking over at Jade. "What was wrong with the black coats that _I _pointed out?" Tori asks.

Jade shrugs, "This one is different."

"Well, try it on," Tori says.

Jade slides her backpack off her shoulder. She takes the coat off the hanger and slides the coat over her shoulders and onto her figure. She runs her hands down the sides, flattening it. "How does it look?" Jade asks, looking up at Tori.

"Beautiful," Tori breathes out. Jade blushes, and shrugs the coat off. "Is that the one?" Tori asks.

Jade nods as she picks her backpack up and slides it onto her shoulders, "Yes."

Tori and Jade make their way to the front of the store, the checkout. They walk into the line, waiting their turn.

"You know what we should do after this," Tori says, grabbing Jade's hand.

"What's that?" Jade asks, looking at Tori.

"We should head back to my dorm, change into warm clothes, make hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies!" Tori says with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Jade says, "I'm over the cold."

"I can help who's next." One of the cashiers says, holding her hand up slightly.

Tori and Jade walk over to the cashier, and Jade puts the coat down on the counter.

"Anything else?" The girl asks, picking up the coat and scanning the tag.

"Nope, that's it!" Tori says. The girl takes the security tag off of the coat and starts to put it in a bag. "We actually don't need a bag," Tori says, "Someone here forgot to bring a coat." Tori chuckles. The girl hands the jacket over to Jade and she grabs it.

"Do you have any coupons?" The girl asks.

"No," Tori says. Tori moves behind Jade and unzips the backpack, pulling her wallet out.

"Okay, so your total," The girl says, pressing some buttons on the screen, "Is eighty three dollars and forty cents."

Tori pulls her debit card out of her wallet and starts to put her card in the card reader. "Hey, you don't have to pay," Jade says, holding her hand out to stop Tori, "It is my coat."

"It's not a big deal!" Tori says, with a dismissive wave, "I've got it!" Tori says with a smile. Jade frowns. "Jade," Tori says firmly. Jade sighs, defeated and takes her hand out of the way. Tori puts her card in the card reader.

"Would you like your receipt?" The girl asks.

Tori clicks a button on the card reader, "Please." Tori looks up at the girl.

The girl pulls the receipt from the receipt printer and hands it to Tori. "You two have a great rest of your day," The girl says with a monotone voice.

"You too!" Tori says before walking away with Jade. They step over near the door and stand to the side.

Jade takes off her backpack and hands it to Tori to hold. Tori takes the backpack and puts her wallet and the receipt in it. Tori grabs her phone from the backpack and checks her notifications. Jade slides the jacket on and takes the backpack from Tori, putting it on her shoulders. Tori takes her phone and holds it up to take a selfie with Jade. Tori looks into the camera with a big smile and Jade looks into the camera with a small smile. Tori takes the picture and pulls the phone down, looking at the photo. "You look cute," Tori says, looking at Jade. Tori slips her phone back into the backpack.

"Not as cute as you," Jade says, as they walk out of the store.

Tori grabs Jade's hand and interlocks their fingers, "Wait, did you want gloves?"

Jade squeezes Tori's hand, "No, your gloves will keep my hands warm."

Tori smiles, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Vega," Jade says.

"Come on," Tori says, pulling Jade.

"Didn't we come from that way?" Jade asks, pointing behind them with her free hand.

"Yes," Tori says, "But we're taking a different way back to campus."

Jade and Tori walk hand in hand down the streets of New York City. "So, how was your first semester?" Tori asks.

Jade shrugs, "It wasn't bad. I did well in all of my classes."

"That's good!" Tori exclaims, with a smile. "Has your roommate gotten any better?"

Jade shakes her head, "No, worse actually." Jade's roommate was annoying, more annoying than Tori's roommate. Jade's roommate had a boy over almost every single day - a different boy every day. Jade would walk into her dorm after class to find her roommate pinned to the wall, the fridge, the bathroom door, her roommates bed, and even Jade's bed. The time Jade walked in on her roommate and a boy on her bed did not end well for the two hooking up. Jade had scared the boy out of the room and yelled at her roommate - threatening her.

"I'm sorry," Tori says with a frown.

Jade shrugs, "How about you? How was your semester?"

"Great!" Tori says, "Straight A's!"

"That's my girl!" Jade says with a smile, gently bumping into Tori, making Tori smile. "And you still like your roommate?"

Tori nods, "Yes! We've been talking about getting an apartment together next year."

"That's good," Jade says, "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Are you?" Tori asks.

"Am I what?" Jade asks.

"Making friends?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

"I've got you," Jade says, "And I talk to Beck sometimes."

Tori frowns, "Jade, you need to make friends."

"Why?" Jade asks, "I'm perfectly fine without them. Plus, you know how I am with people."

"You need people to hang out with," Tori says, "I don't want you to get lonely."

"I don't get lonely," Jade says, "I keep myself busy with homework." That was a lie. Jade was super lonely and she gets jealous when Tori posts on snapchat that she's doing something fun. Jade gets jealous because she wants to be the one having fun with Tori. Tori gives Jade a look that says she knows Jade is lying. Jade sighs, "Fine, sometimes I get lonely."

"You should at least try to make some friends," Tori says, "At least one."

"You're right," Jade says, "I'm just in this mindset that I don't need anyone but you."

Tori gives Jade a small smile, "That's cute, but you do need other people."

"I know," Jade says.

"So, you'll try to meet someone when the next semester starts?" Tori asks.

"Yes," Jade says.

"Good," Tori says with a smile.

"I still can't understand why you like your roommate," Jade says.

Tori slaps Jade's arm playfully with her free hand, "I don't understand why you don't!"

* * *

Jade and Tori are near campus when they come across a small lake. "Hey, look," Tori says, pointing at the lake with her free hand, "It's frozen over." Tori drags Jade to the edge of the frozen lake. "This makes me want to ice skate."

"You probably could," Jade says, "It looks pretty sturdy."

Tori looks at it, "Maybe, it's hard to tell."

Jade turns towards Tori, "I dare you to go to the middle."

Tori's eyes widen and she looks at Jade, "To the middle of the lake?"

Jade nods, "Yup."

Tori looks at the ice, "And if I complete the dare?"

"I'll take you ice skating," Jade says.

"If I don't complete the dare?" Tori asks.

Jade thinks, "You have to tell your roommate you don't like her and that you changed your mind about the apartment. And you can't tell her that it's a joke for a week."

Tori looks back at the lake, and then at Jade, "Deal." Tori puts her hand out for Jade to shake. Jade shakes Tori's hand and let's go of her other hand. Tori inches towards the ice, tapping one foot on it to test it. She steps forward, putting all of her weight on it. She takes a couple of steps and turns towards Jade. "I'm totally going to win the bet."

"Okay, the fun is over," Jade says, "I was joking, you can come back now."

"I see right through your trick, Jade," Tori says, taking another step towards the middle of the lake, "You just want me to lose the bet."

"No," Jade says, "I don't, If you get off, I'll take you ice skating."

"I'm not falling for it!" Tori says, continuing to walk on the ice.

"Vega," Jade says, "Come on, get off the ice." Jade crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm serious."

Tori ignores Jade and takes another step. "I don't know what you're so worried about," Tori says, "I'm fi-" The ice under Tori cracks. Tori looks down and then up at Jade.

"Don't move!" Jade says, "I'm going to come get you!"

Tori holds her hand up in a stop motion, "No, I'm fine. If I move my foot slowly, I think It'll be fine." Jade looks at Tori, watching her carefully. Tori moves her foot slowly, but the ice cracks under her and breaks, causing her to fall into the freezing water.

"Vega!" Jade cries out. Jade quickly and carefully makes her way over to where Tori fell in. "Vega!" Jade calls out, looking through the hole. "Fuck!" Jade curses. Jade kneels down on the ice and rolls her coat sleeve up. She sticks her hand into the water, her hand instantly getting cold. She needs to get Tori out of there and soon. "Come on, Vega!" Jade says. A hand grabs Jade's and Jade pulls, pulling Tori onto the ice. Tori coughs, water coming out of her mouth and spilling onto the ice. Jade stands up carefully, picking Tori up bridal style. She makes her way to the edge of the lake, stepping off of the ice. She sets Tori down and kneels down next to her. "Are you okay?" Jade looks over Tori, concerned.

"I'm fine," Tori says, "I'm freezing."

Jade takes her jacket off and drapes it over Tori. "We need to get back to your dorm, and get you warmed up." Jade stands up and holds her hand out for Tori. Tori takes it and Jade helps her stand up. They quickly make their way to campus.

* * *

Jade sits on Tori's bed, waiting for Tori to get out of the shower. The bathroom door opens and Tori steps out, wearing dry, warm clothes. Tori plops down next to Jade, resting her hand on Jade's thigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jade asks.

Tori nods, "I'm fine, better now that I took a warm shower."

"You scared me," Jade says, "I didn't know what to do."

"Well, sticking your hand in definitely helped," Tori says, "I couldn't see a lot." Jade sighs and lays back on Tori's bed. Tori follows, cuddling into Jade's side. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who dared you," Jade says, "I was joking, by the way. I didn't think you would actually do it."

Tori laughs, "Now you know." Tori snuggles closer to Jade. "And now you owe me ice skating!"

Jade chuckles, "We'll go ice skating tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Good," Tori mumbles into Jade's shoulder.

"Are we still going to make hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie?" Jade asks, tilting her head to look at Tori.

"In a minute," Tori says through a yawn.

"If you're too tired," Jade says, "We can always do it a different day, I'm here for two weeks."

"But we can't watch a Christmas movie after Christmas!" Tori exclaims tiredly.

"We still have four days until Christmas," Jade points out.

"I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes," Tori says, "And then I'll be ready to make hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie."

"Okay," Jade laughs, "How does five minutes sound?"

"Good," Tori mumbles.

Jade watches as Tori falls asleep, knowing it would happen. Jade closes her eyes and pulls Tori impossibly closer to her, falling asleep herself.


End file.
